


Oromë

by oEllenao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Oromë w swojej fanie (http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Fana).





	Oromë




End file.
